<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 by spaceodditybarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139570">𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes'>spaceodditybarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Martian - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>❝ Starlight, star bright … ❞ </b>
  </i>
</p><p>You’ve always been a star, Chris thought to himself, floating some million miles above Earth. He’s seen some truly incredible sights, he’s seen stars supernovae, he’s seen the burnout of stars. God, he’s seen his best friend survive five-hundred and fifty sols on Mars; the loneliest planet known to the world. Nothing, however, compared to the wonder that was you.</p><p>The day that he got the confirmation that he would be flying to Mars with the Ares III crew, was the greatest day of his life. Not only was a lifelong dream coming true, you had also made him the happiest man for the second time: you had told him that you were pregnant and he was going to be a daddy. It was hard, there was no denying that, because it meant that he would miss everything but you were adamant about him joining this mission.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>❝ First star I see tonight… ❞</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Spending so long without Chris, especially whilst pregnant, seemed like such a foreign concept to you. As childhood best friends, turned into high-school sweethearts, you had never spent longer than a day without seeing the astronaut. Even when the two of you went to different colleges, you both still made time to see each other. Nothing could tear you apart – aside from space. Aurora was born on the same day that you had found out Mark Watney was still alive, and it felt like someone was looking out for the two of you.</p><p><b><i>❝ I wish I may, I wish I might… ❞</i></b><br/>
</p><p>It didn’t feel right not having Chris home to witness the birth of your child, but it almost felt like he was watching over you and ensuring the safe birth as he floated some million miles through space – coming back home to you. “Right now, your daddy is floating through space to come back home to us. He is seeing so many beautiful sights, but nothing will compare to the beauty of you when he’s home.” You whispered, rocking Aurora to sleep, “Daddy will come home soon, little one, just a few more sleeps.”</p><p>The truth was, you really didn’t know how long it would be until he would be home.  Soft, steady breathing soon told you that Aurora was peacefully sleeping so you put her down in her crib and turned on the white noise machine; opting to get on with some chores. “I wish you’d come home soon, my lover.”</p><p><b><i>❝ Have this wish I wish tonight… ❞</i></b><br/>
</p><p>You had lost count of how many days it took for Chris to return, but when you woke up to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes and a familiar voice drifting from the kitchen, you swore that all the cracks in your heart that came from missing your space boy had been repaired. You wrapped a blanket around yourself, padding through to the kitchen on bare feet to see Chris dancing with Aurora in his arms.</p><p>“Told you that wishes on stars do come true.”<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>